Fundacion Valle de Lili is a non-profit organization devoted to the provision of medical care to the community of Cali. Its hospital is a high medical education center for Universidad del Valle, which combines medical services with teaching and research. During the last five years and after the approval by WHO/TDR in 1999 of the International Center for Malaria Vaccine and Drug Testing (MVDC)in Cali, many clinical trials have been carried out at Fundacion Valle de Lili Health Center in association with the School of Medicine. The resources from the Health Center will be essential to fulfill the objectives of project 2.